


Sammy Gets A Spanking

by professor_hartwin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy!Kink, M/M, Spanking, wee!cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor_hartwin/pseuds/professor_hartwin





	Sammy Gets A Spanking

The first time Sam called Dean daddy, Dean was shocked. Dean had Sam on the bed laying on his back while Dean slowly kissed down his body. When Dean stopped and paused to take one of Sam’s small nipples into his mouth, Sam had arched his back and whimpered, crying out “please, don’t tease me, need you, daddy! Please!”  Dean’s cock had twitched in his boxers. He had never heard his baby brother say something so fucking filthy before and it turned him on like nothing else. He bit down hard on Sam’s nipple before going back up to his mouth and kissing him passionately. “Oh yeah? you like that baby boy?” Dean asked, voice low and rough with lust, “you like daddy playing with your little boy nipples?”  Sam cried out and dug his little hands into Dean’s back. “please please, daddy please, I need you. I need your cock in me please” Dean chuckled,low and dark,crawling back down Sam’s body and pulling his tiny little briefs off of him. “Now, now baby boy,” he said, “you didn’t answer my question that was a very naughty of you to ignore daddy like that. I think I’m going to have to punish you.” Dean sat up and grabbed his little brother, flipping him so he was laying on his stomach over Dean’s thighs. “You know,” Dean said, “bad little boys get spankings.”  Before Sam could say a word in protest, Dean’s large hand came down heavy on his ass. Dean spanked him over and over again, hand slapping him hard, cheeks turning bright red, leaving evidence of Dean’s work all over in handprints.  Dean stopped spanking him and listening to his little brother crying and squirming in his lap. “Now, Sammy, are you going to be a good little boy and answer daddy’s question? Hmm? Do you like having your little nipples played with?” Dean rubbed a hand over Sam’s ass soothingly, as his brother sniffled and nodded his head. “Y-yes d-daddy,” Sam whimpered, “but I like your cock inside me more.”  Dean smiled and turned his little brother back over, laying him flat on his back on the bed. “Well, Sammy,” he said, “since you were such a good baby boy, and took your punishment so good, I think we can arrange that


End file.
